Noire meets PDB
by PDBNoire15Awakening
Summary: This is my first FanFiction. Discalmer: I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening & Bleach. PDB & his twin sibilings went back in time to make sure that they can protect their Mother Flavia . After getting to meet almost everyone a certain blond haired girl who is related to Robin and Tharja fell in love with the guy PDB. How will thing turn out?
1. Chapter 1 The shepherds and PDB & co

Chapter 1 The shepherds and PDB & co.

Three days has passed after Robin & Tharja met their kids from the future. "Shepherds stop!" Chrom said with him coming to a complete stop. "Milord. What seems to be the trouble?" Fredrick asked his leader. "I hear someone coming this way. Everyone on my mark we aim at the enemy and attack if necessary." Chrom commanded. Chrom and the others got in position, and were ready to attack what awaits them from the trees.

After 3 minutes, robin was hearing something else. "Chrom. I think we have more than one enemy that is coming from the forest." Robin said. Then the sounds of footsteps stopped. "Who goes there?" Chrom asked the person that was at the end of the woods. When he asked that question, 2 people about 3 years older than Noire walked from out of the woods, and the other one picked up a tree and threw it across where the shepherds were standing. "OK. That is the last time we go through the woods Iris. I had to fight like 17 bears to save you and WaterIce." said one of the boys that was staring straight at his twin sister. "I'm sorry." Iris apologized. Chrom and the others started walking towards the 3 unknown children from the woods. Until the boy named WaterIce said, "Stop! Don't move." He asked, "Are you all friends or enemies?" Robin answered for his friends, "We are friends, and we are the shepherds."

"Pleased to meet you all" the boy in the middle said. "I'm PDB, the guy on my left is my twin brother WaterIce, and the girl to my right is our twin sister Iris. We are children from the future." PDB said with pride. Chrom's wife Sumia walked up to the 3 kids and she noticed that they look almost like Flavia & Vaike. She told Chrom in his ear, "They look like their parents are Flavia & Vaike." Chrom asked both Flavia & Vaike if they seen them from somewhere, but Vaike with his wife Flavia nodded no. Then Flavia walked straight towards PDB and his siblings. When she heard PDB, Iris, & WaterIce say "M-M-Mother?" The shepherds couldn't believe what they just heard. After hearing her own children from the future calling her mother, tears of happiness started to fall out of Flavia's eyes, she smiled and hugged her children from the future.

Tharja walked up and asked "Guys. How can we all be sure that you 3 are the children of Vaike and Flavia?" When their mother stopped hugging them they drew out their weapons, Iris with the eyes, heart and soul of her mother and father pulled out the Silver Sword but it was much sharper than the original Silver Sword, Flavia had. WaterIce had a sword of his own but he had the axe his father Vaike has with him, and said "Death has a shadow only for our enemies." PDB drew out his favorite sword his Zangetsu (Ichigo's old sword). PDB stares Tharja right in her eyes and says, "You were saying?"

Lucina walks up to them and tells PDB,Iris, & WaterIce, "You three don't need to draw out your weapons, you three already have proved that you three are the children of Vaike & Flavia." PDB puts his sword back in his scabbard and tells his brother and sister to put away their weapons. Before the shepherds would leave PDB asked, "Please Chrom let me and my sibiling go along with you guys." Chrom with the heart of a true leader accepted them into the shepherds.

_ _ **That's it for the first chapter thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter of Noire meets PDB. I will have the rest done this winter break**_.


	2. Chapter 2 Hexes, Friends, Love,& the Job

_**Hey guys it's been a while since I did Noire meets PDB so this is the 2nd chapter of this story.**_

Chapter 2 Hexes, Friends, Love, & the Job

 _ **-At the camp-**_

PDB walks around camp with Morgan his childhood friend from the future until they saw Lissa walk into their almost look alike water bucket pitfall trap the both had set perfectly that it was unsuspicious, they both knew that they would left it for Morgan's father Robin and PDB's twin sister Iris. As they stopped PDB asked Morgan, "Is this a good time to turn around and run to Chrom?" Before Morgan could ever respond to his question they flinched in fear as they saw Lissa furiously gazing at them screaming. "PDB, Morgan!" Morgan who was scared to death quickly responded, "Yeah let's go!" As they ran as fast as they could to Chrom, Lissa immediately climbed out of the hole she fell in and chased after the pranking duo yelling, "Hey, get back here you two!" After 3 minutes of running they finally passed up Chrom who seen PDB & Morgan passed by him already and 2 seconds later he grabbed his little sister by her arm trying to calm her down.

 _ **-2 minutes later-**_

"So tell me again your side of the story and then PDB & Morgan will tell me their side of the story." Chrom said. Lissa went first and told Chrom, "Well. It all started when I told Emmeryn that I was going to head to town and buy some herbs and other stuff so that we don't starve or die of thirst. Then when I was walking through camp with that map I had of town minding my own business. I fallen down a pitfall trap set up by Morgan and a water bucket trap that showered me with ice cold water and the bucket itself and that was set up by PDB!" After that story her brother responds by saying,"O.K. PDB you and Morgan tell your side of the story." PDB said, "Ok, it all started out like this. Me and Morgan were just doing what we always did in the future and that's making ponds for all of the duck and baby duck to live in. Morgan said, "I was digging a hole big enough so that there would be enough room for them to have and I would always tell PDB to bring me my book so that I can fill the hole in, but he would always return to me with a bucket of water it wasn't enough for that hole. Then I would tell him that I said my book the one with the spells in it. PDB told me that he didn't know where it was it wasn't in my tent." PDB added, "So we went to Robin to see if we can borrow that spell book that he has. Eventually I told Morgan to cover that hole up before someone falls in it, so she hides the hole and puts up her sign to make sure people knew what we were doing. I had to put that bucket somewhere, where I can find it. Then we walked straight to Robin to see if we can borrow his spell book. Morgan said, "So when we came back that bucket full of water was gone and the hole was revealed, then after that we saw Lissa climbing out with the bucket we had on her head. When she saw up she furiously said our names and then she started chasing us." After Chrom heard their side of the story he said, "So you two were making a home for ducks and their families? That's all you two were doing?" PDB said, "Yeah like after the last battle Morgan saw some ducks and their baby ducklings right near an empty pond that the risen destroyed. Morgan said, "It was breaking my heart in to pieces when I saw them. I didn't want them to die so I gave them something to eat and then after we got back PDB asked me why I was feeding the Ducks and ducklings. I told him that they looked hungry so I gave them something to eat." That's when he said, "Oh really so were those the same Ducks and duckling that followed us all the way back to camp?" "I didn't know what he was saying until he told me to turn around and look down. When I did the same duck family that I fed followed me back to camp I couldn't believe it myself so that when I had the idea of making them a home right here at camp, PDB also said that he would help me." "It was the only thing that would make them happy." Chrom responded, "Well that is a very graceful and nice thing you did for them. Lissa you head back and change out of your cloths, and you two keep up on the duck family's new home. I'll be expecting big thing from you both."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Hey there Noire." Said Morgan. Noire who didn't see her own little sister was startled responded with, "Ahhh! Oh. M-Morgan don't do that to me! You could have gotten someone to notice what I'm doing little girl." Her sister asked, "What are you doing anyway? Hiding from mother? Noire said, "No. I'm spying on someone you know like when mother was spying on our father and he knew what she was doing? Morgan nodded her head up and down to give her a yes. Then asked, "Who are you spying on?" Noire told her sister, "One of Vaike and Fliava's sons the one who is hanging out with Cynthia, Inigo, Lucina, Brady, and his own sister." Morgan was looking at who she was talking about and asked, "Is that PDB?" Noire answered and asked. "Yes, why do you ask that question?" Morgan lets out a small giggle and tries to hide it the asked, "Noire can I see you in our tent?" Noire responded, "Sure I really hope it's about something you know.

 _ **In Morgan and Noire tent**_

"Noire likes PDB! Noire likes PDB! Noire likes PDB!" Morgan said repeatedly while pointing at her older sister. Noire with her talisman in hand yells, "Blood & Thunder! Fool don't ever again mock me or my love life at all!" Morgan frightenly said, Eek! I'm sorry Noire it's just kinda funny that mother did the same thing before they got married. Hey listen how about I introduce you to him? Noire was surprised and asked, "W-what, are y-you sure about that Morgan?" Like Morgan did before she nodded her head yes, the told her. "But you may just need mother's help because if you act to scared around him he would think that you're a little dare I say wired. Noire responds, "Your right Morgan what am I going to do?" Then an idea hits both Morgan and Noire, and then they both said. "That's it! Mother!" 2 minutes later. "Hello Morgan and Noire. What is it that can do for you both?" Tharja greeted and asked. Noire asked, "Mother y-you wouldn't happen to have used a hex that make girls around my age not nervous around a boy you like?" Tharja knew what she means but she also told her daughter." Noire I should warn you that this hex will only last 30 minutes." "It's a good thing I got this timer with me" said Morgan. "Great, then set it up for 30 minutes." Tharja commanded. Morgan set the timer up to 30 minutes like her mother told her to do. "Now Noire when you hear that timer sound come back to me as soon as possible because if that hex goes on for more than 30 minutes, you will lose that bravery and stay a coward forever not even that talisman I made in the future will not help you." Tharja told. "Ok I'll make sure that I come back to you, mother." Noire responded. As soon as Tharja put that hex on her oldest daughter, Morgan started her timer and grabbed Noire's hand and ran out of their mother's sight. A minute later. "Hey PDB!" Morgan yelled. "Hey Morgan. What's up?" PDB responded. "I like you to meet someone." Morgan said. "Alright" PDB responds with. "PDB I like to introduce you to my big sister Noire, Noire I'd like you to meet my friend PDB." Morgan said smiling. "N-nice to meet you PDB, it's really an honor to meet a brave warrior like you." Noire said. "It's nice to meet you too Noire, it's a real honor to meet the daughter of Tharja herself." PDB said. They both shook their hands and then Noire asked. "So I heard that you was one of the children of Vaike & Fliava. Am I correct?" PDB said, "Yes, that's me. But don't get me mixed me up with my twin brother WaterIce." "Who's WaterIce?" Noire asked? PDB said, "He's the one who in red and orange clothing." Morgan added. "But be careful Noire there is a huge difference between PDB and his twin brother." "What do you mean? They look exactly alike." Noire said. 'Your right but look. On my birth I was born with the tail of a Jaguar. When my brother was born he had the tail of a black panther." PDB said. Noire stared giggling at PDB's story and said. "Be serious, you can't be born with a tail, that would be impossible." "Oh really." PDB said. Then he showed Noire his tail and she gasped and said. "Wow. I've heard father tell me about it in the future but I didn't believe it until now. That's so cool." Then PDB said, "I told you." Noire told Morgan to go wait for her by that tree not too far from here, because she wanted to ask PDB something alone. Morgan knew what she meant and left PDB and Noire alone for a while. Then Noire asked, "PDB i-if you're not doing anything later on do you wanna…..go out sometime? PDB answered, "Sure." Then he asked, "Where do you want to meet up at?" Noire told him. "There was a restaurant in town maybe we can meet there lets say around noon. PDB said, "Sounds perfect. I'll see you there. Noire said, "Ok, bye." PDB said bye to her as well. As soon as Noire caught up with her little sister, they went to their mother before the timer sounded off. Tharja asked. "So who is the boy you fell in love with Noire?" Noire was shocked and asked, "W-wait. H-how did you know that I was falling in love with someone?" "She knows because she can see hearts forming in your eyes." Robin said who appeared behind his daughters. "W-well it's this nice person a year older than me but around Inigo's age." "Was he at any point about 7 foot 5?" Robin asked. Noire responds with a yes and Robin asked her one more question. "Did he at all have a brother and a sister that looks just like him?" asked Robin. "Yes." Noire answered. "So what's his name Noire?" asked Tharja. "W-well… his name is PDB, Vaike and Fliava's strongest son." Noire replied. "I also have a date with him this afternoon!" she added. "You do know father is going to battle him to see if he can protect and treasure you if he becomes your boyfriend." said Morgan. "I know." Noire replied. Then she asked her Robin. "Daddy please don't fight PDB until I say that he's my boyfriend when I bring him to meet you guys." Robin replied. "Ok pumpkin. For you."

 _ **At the restaurant at noon**_

Noire was waiting for PDB to arrive but she thought he wasn't going to come so she started to sit in the ally of the restaurant and cried softly, so that no one could hear her. Until a voice called out. "Hey Noire." Noire could recognize that voice from anywhere, but it sounded close so Noire looked up and saw PDB was standing there. She grabbed her talisman and got up yelling. "You're late! What took you so long to get fool?! PDB said. "Whoa whoa whoa. Sorry. I had to tell Anna that I was getting off early so that I can meet you. Before I even left she stopped me to give me my pay for today. It was enough to pay for the restaurant." Noire calmed down and asked. "Oh. So you're working for Anna?" PDB answered. "Yeah. But I'm not the only one who works for her. Your sister also worked for her." Noire was surprised at what PDB said and she took her mind off it and said. "W-Well now that you're here how about we go inside and get some lunch because I'm really starting to get hungry. PDB responded. "Ok. But I'm buying though." Noire calmly said while walking in with PDB with her hand holding his. "Perfect."

 _ **5 hours later at near Noire and Morgan's tent**_

"Thanks for walking me home PDB." Noire said. "It was nothing. I kinda enjoyed hanging out with you today." PDB said. "I hope we get to do that again someday." Noire calmly said. "Me too." PDB replied. "It's getting late. I better get back to my tent before WaterIce and Iris come looking for me." he said. "Ok see you tommarrow. Noire said. "Ok bye." PDB said running off. "Bye." Noire said quietly. As Noire went into her tent only to find Morgan smiling she told her. "Not a word to anyone." Morgan said. "Your secret is safe with me. My lips are sealed tighter than 5 bear traps." Noire was relieved to hear that and she went straight to bed.

 _ **What will happen next guys. Will Noire and PDB become more than just friends? Well I'm going to work on Noire and PDB's C support.**_


	3. Chapter 3 PDB & Noire C support

_**Hey guys! This one won't take too long but here is the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter of Noire meets PDB.**_

Chapter 3 PDB & Noire C Support

"Oh. Hello there PDB." Noire greeted. "Hello Noire, nice meeting you here. I didn't see you in here." PDB said. Noire with a confused look on her face asked. "What are you doing here? Are you looking for my mother's tools that she uses for her hexes?" "No."PDB responded. "I'm looking for my sword. Iris and I are going to train with my mother and father." He added.

Noire was listening to what he said but in her mind she was in a different place and said in her subconscious. "PDB. You are so much like your father. I wish you would know how I feel about you and….EEK! Oh gods!" Noire started sweating and her heart started beating really fast. Then she blushed and started breathing in and out really fast, that gotten PDB worried. "Noire are you alright? Why are you panicking so much? Did something scare you?" he asked. "N-no." Noire answered. "I was just imagining something just now." She added. Then she passed out. "Noire? Noire!" PDB yelled. Bu Noire was not responding she was unconscious, PDB thought and asked himself. "Is she breathing?!" He couldn't hear her breathing at all, then he tried using CPR on her, then she started breathing a bit softer. "Dang!" PDB said. "Don't worry Noire. I-I'll go find your mother and father and I'll get some medical attention to get here ASAP. So please don't die on me. Oh gods. He added, and then screamed. "I can't let this happen!" Then PDB grabbed his sword that he found near the bookshelf then runs to get Noire her parents and medical attention.

 _ **PDB & Noire attained support level C. I hope Noire is ok for PDB is really worried. Well I'm going to start on chapter 4 it will take a few days.**_


	4. Chapter 4 PDB vs Servera

_**Hey guys! I'm not going to say anything but this. Here is chapter 4 of Noire meets PDB! Disclaimer: I still don't own FE:Awakening**_

Chapter 4 PDB vs Servera

Walking around the camp with Noire, Lucina, and Brady, PDB was telling them. "So this is what happened. I told my father that I wasn't kidding Noire wasn't responding. I also told Brady's mother the same thing as soon as Maribelle heard what I said she just grabbed her staff and took off to help Noire. But you know what's funny Brady? "What?" Brady asked. "She took the one that electrocutes others, and when I started to rain she came back with her hair looking like a lady like version of Lissa and I took a photo of her. Look." PDB replies. He showed the photo to Noire, Lucina, and Brady and they started laughing at it. Then PDB said, "You guys should know this. Like.. you guys already know this but Servera, Noire's best friend." "Uhh… PDB." Lucina interrupted. "Hang on Lucina you can ask me a question after I say this. She's nothing but a…" "PDB! We wouldn't say the rest of the sentence if one of us were you." Noire shouted. "Say what? That Servera herself is nothing but a black haired, sensitive, cowardly, tough acting, tattle telling or a.k.a. snitching, annoying, spoiled brat." PDB said. "Now let me just guess. She's standing right behind me? Isn't she?" PDB added.

The three friends of PDB said yes and pointed at Servera who was behind him angry waiting for him to turn around to punch him dead in his face. Then PDB said turning around smiling saying, "Well speak of the devil. Look who it is guys." "What did you say about me!?" Servera said with rage in her eyes attracting everyone at camp. "You heard me. All of the things that I just said were true. You were never like your mother and father. You're treating them like they're nothing but your servants to spend money on you. Besides that you ride a Pegasus and you can't even fight anyone with or without a weapon. You're weak." PDB said dead in her face.

Then with all of that rage stored inside her, Servera grabbed PDB's throat right in front of his family and asked him. "Do I look weak now!?" PDB said, "Yes." Then kicks Servera right in her stomach to make Servera let his throat go. "If you want to fight me that's fine. But you're only giving yourself a wish to get hurt and to prove that you are weak Servera." PDB added. "PDB you done enough, leave her be." Chrom demanded. "Chrom. I told Cordelia this once and I'll tell it to all of you guys. I'm better than Servera in everything for example Prank Wars." PDB added.

"What?!" Servera raged. As she walked towards PDB. Servera fell into a pitfall trap that PDB set up. "What the? PDB!" Servera yelled. "Hey Servera, where you going somewhere?" PDB asked his rival. Servera counter his question with, "I'm going to break your bones when I get out of here.! Now get me out of here!" "Oh ok Servera I'll stop by until 10:30 at night." PDB responded. "PDB! PDB!" Servera was screaming and cursing PDB out of his name but he didn't care the PDB told Morgan and the others, "Guys. Let the prank wars begin." "Oh yeah. Everything that I said about Servera was a lie." he added. "PDB I'm going to kill you when I get out of this hole!" Servera screamed.

 _ **5 hours later**_

"Morgan, Noire. Are you girls in here?" PDB asked as he invited himself into Morgan & Noire's tent. Noire couldn't hear PDB because she was in deep thought. "Noire." PDB said tapping Noire's shoulder and she said as she turned around to PDB. "EEK! Don't do that I almost thought you was a risen." PDB laughed a bit then apologized to Noire, then asked, "You or Morgan…where ever she is, have something scary that I can use scare Servera?" "W-why you ask?" Noire asked back to PDB. "Because Cordelia saw her in her tent still out like a lamp. So she asked me to wake her up." PDB replied. "Oh….I see." Noire said. Then she started to sob a little that gotten PDB's attention. "Hey what's wrong?" PDB asked. "N-n-nothing. I-I-I'm completely f-f-fine. Noire replied. Then she started to cry. "It looks more like something than nothing. But Noire don't cry. Come on there's no one here but me and you….. Hang on for a sec. PDB said then he was looking outside and saw Morgan sneak out of Servera's tent and ran to hide from her. Than PDB did a count down from 3 to 1 and then Servera screamed and got out of her tent into another trap, when she saw a cage surrounding her. "About time Servera woke up. What did Morgan even scare her with? Well what said who hears Noire still crying. "Ok. Just tell me what's going on. There's no one here but me and you." PDB told Noire. Then Noire was calming down and told PDB. "W-well there was someone that I fell in love with but I'm too shy to tell him about my feelings. I want to confess to him on my feelings. I just need some time to get over that fear." "I see. Well how about we go grab something to eat at that restaurant while you try to get over your fear?" PDB asked. "I-I'd love to." Noire replied. So PDB and Noire decided to spend the rest of the day together.

 _ **PDB 2. Servera 0. Looks like I better start on Support B for them.**_


	5. Chapter 5 PDB & Noire B support

_**Hey guys! Welcome to Noire meets PDB chapter 5. When Noire and PDB makes it to Support B. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 5 Noire & PDB support B conversation

"Ok Noire? Truth or dare?" PDB asked Noire. "Umm...Truth." Noire replied. "Ok, what do you do when you're around Morgan, and your father. "PDB asked his question, but knowing this question was the easiest one Noire can answer.

Well with my sister it's like I'm forming a bond with here for the rest of my life, and with my father, it feels like I'm protected from my mother. I loved my both very much throughout my life. Noire answered. "Ok, your turn." PDB said. "Umm… PDB….Truth or Dare?" Noire asked. Then PDB said, "Dare. I don't care how bad or good that turns out."

Then Noire thought, "Maybe I could get him to be jealous of himself." Then she said, "I dare you to….be my boyfriend." "That's the dare? Why give me a easy dare like that?" PDB asked. "You know. I was planning to have the boy that I fell in love with jealous, if he saw me with you." Noire replied. "Well that's not so bad. But a dare's a dare, looks like we have to become boyfriend and girlfriend, until the guy you fell in love with falls in love with you." PDB said. "Ok... sweet heart." Noire said blushing & smiling.

 _ **PDB & Noire reach Support level B.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Quick battle, Quick victory

_**Hey guys! Welcome to Noire meets PDB chapter 6. Now I'll just make this chapter nice and quick. (Insert music. watch?v=21O9x8nYoqY)**_

Chapter 6 Quick battle, Quick victory

The shepherds packed their things and continued to the next area as they make their way to the battle field one of the risen army's warriors spotted them and were in expecting them. "We know you're here shepherds surrender now or we will destroy you all." The leader of the Risen army said. "No." PDB responded. "Alright then prepare to die a quick and painful death!" The leader of the Risen army yelled.

"Robin tell us what we need to do." Chrom commanded. "Ok. Tharja you and Morgan hide in that tower and ready yourselves for an ambush attack." Said Robin. "Alright. Come on Morgan." Said Tharja. "Yes ma'am." Morgan replied. "Lucina. You and Sumia are in the air with Cordelia and Cynthia." Robin said.

"You can count on us." Lucina said. "Inigo you and Owian hide behind those stones and attack there, make sure that the enemy doesn't see you." Robin said. "Got it" Inigo replied. "Chrom, me and you will keep our position to make the enemy think that the others left." Robin told Chrom "Alright." Chrom replied.

"And PDB. You and. Where did PDB, Iris, and Noire go?" Robin asked? "I'm near the lake father." Noire replies. "Then where did PDB and Iris go?!" Robin asked while losing his patience. "You guys coming to see all the risen that we killed or what?" PDB asked. Everyone with confused and surprised faces all said, "Huh!?" Then they went to PDB & Iris's location and saw every single risen solder killed. "We had too spare 6 of them and the first 2 we know who they are." PDB told everyone. "Mother do you recognize these voices?" Iris asked. "Well looks like you've grown Fliava." The first spared risen said walking up to Fliava. "We missed you." The second spared risen said walking up to Fliava.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell PDB that one of the villagers said that we didn't know the meaning of the word controversy." Robin said. "What!? What do you mean we don't know the meaning of controversy?!" PDB asked. Then PDB and Robin started to argue about it until PDB turned to the Risen army's leader and asked. "Hey buddy. What's your name?" "S-Stan." The Risen leader said crying. "Stan." PDB repeated then he kicks him dead in the face (like Shawn Michaels). "See I just kicked the Risen's leader Stan!" PDB yelled. "Calm down PDB!" Morgan said. "Don't tell me to calm down." PDB yelled. As he was walking away he kicked the other two spared risen warriors while yelling. "Nobody tells me that I don't know controversy! You got to be…Kidding me! I'm getting, sick of people telling me what I know and what I don't know! I know controversy! And don't anybody forget it!" The others started to laugh a bit. "I don't know if that's controversy. But it's sure as hell funny." Robin said.

"Who are you two and how do you know my name?" Fliava asked. The 2 spared risen revealed their selves, the one on the right said. "Because we named you when you was only a baby. We're your mother and father." Tears started to fall and Fliava dropped her weapon and ran to hug her parents. "You can do the family reunion later Fliava. Come on we got to catch up with PDB before he ends up kicking the whole village in the face." Vaike said. "Alright." She replied.

 _ **Well that was long. The next chapter is with PDB & Noire with their A support. See you guys then.**_


	7. Chapter 7 PDB & Noire A support

_**Hey guys! Welcome to Noire meets PDB chapter 7. Enjoy**_

Chapter 7 Noire & PDB support A

"Oh there you are." PDB said. "Oh. Hi PDB. Where you looking for me?" Noire asked. "Yeah. After our last battle I decided to buy you something from town." PDB replied. "Really?" Noire asked while blushing. "Yeah. It's in here." PDB said. "I hope you're not afraid of little animals." He added. "W-why is it in a cage?" Noire asked PDB. "I hope it's not a scary animal." She added. "Nope. How about this since I didn't give her a name. How about you get her to come out and see you when I open the cage?" PDB asked Noire.

"O-ok. I-I hope it doesn't scare me." Noire said. As PDB open the cage, Noire decided to pat her thighs and she said, "H-here girl." Then after she said that her small little animal walked out of the cage. Then Noire said with excitement. "Ahhh! A puppy!" "How did you know I love anything cute and friendly!" She asked. "Well yesterday I saw you looking at the window of the pet store and saw that same little puppy standing up at you with her paws on the window." PDB said. "But you didn't have enough money to buy her. So at work I decided to take some overtime and I gave Anna a reason why I wanted to do that. She told me if it was for you than she guess that I could work for 8 more minutes before she give me, my paycheck and after that I clocked out and I cashed in that check to buy you that puppy." He told Noire.

"That's really nice of you darling." Noire said smiling. "That boy you fell in love with is still not jealous?" PDB asked. "Yeah. He uhhhh… haven't been looking that much so no not yet." Noire replied. "Oh I can't wait for you to meet my parents." She added. "You mean Robin and Tharja?" PDB asked. "Yeah so let's go." Noire said. "W-wait. Shouldn't we name your puppy first?" PDB asked. "I already name gave her a name. It's Lapis. So come on my parents aren't gonna wait any longer." As Noire was walking out she told Lapis to follow her and she grabbed PDB's hand and was taking him to Robin and Tharja. "I know I'm not gonna like this." PDB thought.

 _ **PDB & Noire reached support level A. I wonder what will happen when Noire tells her parents that PDB's her boyfriend. I'll get started with chapter 8.**_


End file.
